Unexpected Visitors
by Sally97
Summary: The last time Angel saw Buffy she was in Sunnydale about to go kick some evil ass with her 'boyfriend' Spike by her side, so why is she now standing in the doorway of his LA flat?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the rights to the TV show Buffy the Vampire Slayer,but I wish I did because that be awesome!

**Knock. Knock. **

Who would that be?

Angel thinks to him self, as he gets up from bed.

His bare feet made no noise on the expensive carpet of his L.A flat.

Angel opens the door.

Blond hair done up in a bun, cross necklace around her neck, and a half smile on her beautiful face.

Buffy walks forward and hugs him.

"Hey," she says, still clinging to him.

"Hey" Angel replies, breathing in the smell of her hair and light perfume.

Her cross necklace touches Angel's bare chest with a hiss.

"Oh, sorry!" She says and backs away a little.

"Could I come in?" Buffy asks innocently.

"Yeah sure, come in."

"Wow! Nice place!" Buffy says as she looks around the flat.

Rich rugs line the floor, a modern sofa in front of a flat screen TV mounted on the wall. The living room opens out onto a beautiful balcony.

"Yeah, Wolfram and Heart really know how to spoil a guy!" He replies.

"Can we?" Buffy says, as she gestures towards the balcony.

"Sure."

The sweet smell of Jasmine carries on the night air. The source being a beautiful jasmine creeper along the rail.

"So, what brings you to L.A?

Last time I saw you, you didn't want my help and you were going out with Spike."

Angel says slowly, with a blank face and his arms crossed over his chest.

Buffy's face darkens.

"Spike is dead... he died saving my life... and the world."

She notices Angel shift uneasily, not realizing that in fact, Spike isn't dead, and that he works for Angel at Wolfram and Heart.

Should I tell her?

He thinks to himself.

If Spike wanted her to know, he would have found her, and he wouldn't be working for me.

No. I wont tell her.

Besides, she is hear for me, not him!

"What's wrong?" Buffy says.

"Oh, nothing. So what brings you here?"

"Oh, um, well the world is safe, and I was checking to see if you needed help on any new apocalypses coming your way?"

"Nope, no apocalypses at the moment... so, I was wondering if... um... if you were done... baking?" Angel says nervously.

"What?" Buffy says with s blank expression on her face.

"Um... you know... your cookie analogy?... Are you done baking yet?" He says with a smile.

"Oh, yeah! That's also the other reason why I'm here."

Angel looks intently at her.

His eyes searching her face, for the answer.

He has been waiting three years for this single answer.

"I –"

"BUFFY! WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG! CAN WE STAY OR NOT?"

"I'll be there in a minuet DAWN!" Buffy yells back. "Sorry, but could me and Dawn stay here for a while?"


	2. Chapter 2

**This story takes place six months after season 7 of Buffy the Vampire Slayer ended. I said 3 years accidently! Whoops! Sorry about that, I hope it is more clear now! :) Sorry that I have taken so long to write another chapter for "Unexpected Visitors" but here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Buffy the Vampire Slayer, nor any of the characters.**

Dawn was sitting on one of the plush sofas in Angel's living room of his LA flat.

A teen girl magazine in her hands and a stereo next to her, playing the top 20 songs of this year, turned up to full volume.

"HEY DAWN! COULD YOU TURN IT DOWN A LITTLE!" Angel yelled, over the deafening music.

**Buffy was out, she had to nip back to Slayer HQ for the week. **

**So Angel was stuck with Dawn-babysitting-duty. **

**Not that he didn't want to get in Buffy's good books, for looking after Dawn, but he didn't want Spike to turn up out of the blue!**

"Yeah, whatever!" Dawn says with a glare, as she gets up and turns it off. "I'll be in my room."

And out she stalks, with the magazine and stereo.

**Buffy thought that Spike had died when he saved the world. **

**And if he turned up at Angel's flat, Buffy would kill him for not telling her that Spike was alive. Angel was going to tell her, eventually.**

Angel rolls his eyes, as the door to Dawn's room slams shut behind her.

_Why doesn't Dawn like me? _

He thought to himself.

_Is it because she is being an over protective little sister? _

_Because I left?_

_Because I wasn't there when Buffy died? _

_Because she liked Spike better than me? _

_Because she liked Buffy with Spike, and not me? _

_Doesn't she like me? _

_Or, is she just being a teenager and is trying to be difficult? _

_I'll never understand Summers women! _

**When Buffy came to him and asked if they could stay with him for a while, he didn't think that he would be left with Dawn-duty. **

**The day after they arrived Buffy got an urgent call from Xander at HQ, and she had to go, leaving Dawn with Angel. **

_Yeah, that was such a great idea!_

He thought, as he picked up the empty coke can off the floor and threw it into the bin.

_Yeah, leave the teenager with the guy who was born hundreds of years ago!_

_If Buffy doesn't come back in a couple more days I will stake myself!_

He thinks as the loud music start playing again, now coming from Dawn's room.

_And when she gets back we can finish our talk about her cookies analogy!_

A smile spreads across Angel's face, at the thought.


End file.
